Forever To Live
by BriMarie47
Summary: When Bella is betrayed by her boyfriend in the worst way possible, she turns to her best friend Edward for help and comfort. But when she is given devstating news, will he be able to help her fight it through all the pain? Does love truly conqoure all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. I jus get to play with the characters **

**Chapter One**

Talk. Talk? What exactly does he mean by talk? Is it bad? Is it good? I know most people find that the dreaded word in s relationship. A girl never wants to hear the words we need to talk, but I have nothing to worry about. We're the perfect couple. We do what couples are supposed to do. Right? We don't ever fight. I love him. And he loves me. So it makes me wonder what we need to _talk_ about.

…

_Knock, knock, knock._ I wait. I knock again but nobody answers. He must be here though; he called and told me we needed to talk and to meet him at his house. Hmm… I turn the handle and meet no resistance. I enter the familiar hallway and call out. "Paul?" I get no response. At the bottom of the stair I can hear faint music so I figure he must be in his room and couldn't hear me. When I get to his door I don't bother knocking seeing as how I never needed to before. But oh my god! How I wish I had! Instead of turning away or getting mad and yelling and screaming, I stand there speechless watching as _my _boyfriend and _my_ "best friend" make-out on the bed. They haven't noticed me yet so I turn the stereo off that's sitting on the desk right next to the door where i'm standing. The second the music stops, Paul jumps so high that he falls off the bed. Still I say nothing.

"Luna! Oh! I didn't know you were coming over…" he says nervously. What a lying bastard! _He _called me over! I guess I know why now.

"Really Paul? Cause _you're_ the one that called _me _over here to _talk._ But I guess there's no need for that seeing as how you showed me instead." My voice came back as it all started sinking in and I could feel tears threatening to spill. "And you Leah! How could you do this to me? You're supposed to be my best friend!" I scream at her. She shakes her head and I could see tears about to spill.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this Bella I swear." She whispers. But seriously! What the hell! Did she think that telling me was going to be any better? Granted this was like a slap in the face but still, it comes down to the same thing. My best friend and my boyfriend are lying cheating heart breakers!

" How long?" I needed to know.

"Bella I don't th-"

"HOW LONG?" My scream cut him off.

" A little over a year." Leah whispered instead.

"Why?" I asked Paul.

" I don't know-"

"Just answer the goddamn question Paul!"

"I don't know Bella. You're just not what I was looking for." He said rubbing his face like the answer was tiring him. What an asshole!

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" I ask feeling my face heat up in embarrassment. I absolutely hate it when people tell me i'm doing something wrong. Especially in this situation. I did everything a girlfriend should do! So I told him. " I did everything a girlfriend should do! What more did you want from me?"

"That's exactly it Bella! You were never spontaneous! You never put passion behind the things you did. It was like through our entire relationship, you were following a manual on how to be a girlfriend or what a girlfriend should do. You never did things because you wanted to but because you felt obligated, what a girlfriend _should_ do. I felt like I was dating a fucking computer!" his words cut deep and I had no response. Once again I was completely speechless.

"What do you mean?" I finally managed. "I wanted to do every single thing I did for you. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have done it at all! You know me better than that!" how the hell could he call me a computer? And then treat me like one by cheating on me. With my _best friend_. Like I had no fucking feelings!

"I do know you Bella. And I know the difference between somebody wanting to do something and somebody feeling obligated to do something. When me and Leah are together, I can feel the passi-"

"Don't you dare even fucking tell me about you and…_her…_together! I loved you and you go and cheat on me instead of talking to me so I could fix this _problem_ like a fucking coward!" and the tears fell. Stupid traitors. I didn't want them to see the effect they were having on me so I turned around and fled the scene. I kept running till I got to the one place of solace in a time like this. Edwards house.

**a/n: okay I hate begging but… please please please review so that I know if I should continue with this story or if it's a lost cause!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. I just get to play with the charactersChapter 2

I didn't knock on the door. This was like my second home. Carlisle and Esme practically raised me seeing as how my father was always at work being the police chief of forks and all and my mother lived all the way in Florida. I grew up in this house with my best friends Edward, Alice and Emmet. I was always closest to Edward because Alice and Emmet liked to spend their time with the twins across the street, jasper and Rosalie. All of them beautiful, but Edward being the most. We were inseparable until two years ago when Alice convinced me to date Paul. I was hesitant at first but it turned out to be love. Or so I thought. Since then Edward and I had drifted apart some because I was spending more and more time with Paul but we were still best friends.

I enter the house and Emmets booming voice and everyone's laughter coming from the living room instantly assault my ears. I really don't want to face them all right now. They're all so happy with their partners: jasper and Alice, and Emmet and Rosalie. Just as I was about to leave not being able to handle all the happiness on a day like this, Edward walks out of the kitchen with a glass of soda. "Bella! What are you doing here? Gosh, I feel like I haven't seen you in so long!" he exclaimed with a giant smile on his face. I couldn't help but crack my own timid one.

"I just saw you last week." I say softly. And he must have caught the look of my face because he rushed over and took my face in both of his hands.

"Are you okay Bella? What happened?" he asked worried. I could only imagine what my face looked like right now. Tears red rimmed and face tear stained and flushed. I'm sure I looked just fucking fantastic!

"Could we maybe go somewhere more private?" I didn't want anybody seeing me like this right now other than Edward. We never held back with each other.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. My room okay?" he asked.

"Perfect." And it was. His room was my favorite of the house with his giant bed, walls filled with books and his baby grand piano in front of his wall of glass looking over the river that ran behind their property.

When we'd both settled down on his bed I let it all spill out. How I walked in on them and how they had been doing it behind my back for a year and how Paul didn't even really look sorry. How much it hurt when he'd called me a computer and how it must be true. At that Edward had something to say. "Isabella Marie swan. Don't you dare ever let him get to you like that! You've got to be the farthest thing from a computer ive ever met. You're full of life and passion, no matter what that fucking dog said." I gasped. Edward never swore. " Bella you're beautiful and smart and funny, and full of life and surprises. That asshole doesn't deserve you and you shouldn't shed another tear over him. You are far too good for that." He finished looking at me with those intense green eyes boring into my plain brown ones.

"Thanks." Was all I could say before I broke out into sobs. He pulled me to him and I buried my face into his chest, my arms around his waist while his were wrapped securely around my back, one hand smoothing my hair.

"Shhh Bella, its okay. I'm here." He soothed in my ear. He really was the best friend anybody could ever have. He helped me through everything.

"I love you Edward." I told him meaning it more than ever.

"Love you too Bella." He whispered. And then I thought I heard _more than you know_.

We sat there just holding each other for I don't know how long until there was a knock at the door. "Edward?" it was Alice.

"Yeah?" he responded not making a move to open the door.

"What are you doing? Can I come in?" he looked at me silently asking if she could. I nodded.

"Yeah hold on." He untangled himself from me and made his way across the room to unlock and open the door.

"Oh hey Bella! I didn't know you were here." She said happily walking into the room.

"Oh, yeah um… I just needed to talk to Edward for a moment." I mumbled looking down in hope that she wouldn't see my face.

"Oh! Well everybody's downstairs. Come on! We haven't seen you in forever, always spending your time with hottie paulie!" she teased with a smile on her face. "You know Bella I told you that you two were perfect for each other! God he's so hot! Ha-ha! Id be all over him if I were you. Mark your territory you know." She said with a smile. "God only knows how many people would die to be given the privilege you have!" sometime during her little speech, the tears started to creep back up on me and I swear if she said any more about "hotie paulie" and my "privilege" that was actually no longer actually mine, I would lose it. But Edward, god bless him, intervened.

"Actually Alice, Bella and I are gonna head over to her place." He told her.

"Why?" ah Alice and her nosiness.

"Um… I uh… forgot something there that I really need to get back." He always sucked at lying. Alice just gave us a curious expression that I couldn't quite make out and said "okay. I'll just leave you guys to it then." and left the room. Which was weird. She always pried and wanted to know everything about everybody's life to the smallest detail. Oh well. She's just a weird little pixie.

"Come on. Lets go. You need a distraction." Edward told me.

"Where?" I ask.

"You'll see." He smiled and grabbed my hand to leave.


End file.
